


Exchange

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Business, Community: femslash100, F/F, Human Laura Hale, Pre-Relationship, Thief Braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Breaking into Hale Industries is a cakewalk.





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'proposal' square on my table!
> 
> also using this for Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo, for the square 'Business Proposals.'

Breaking into Hale Industries is a cakewalk.

Braeden's surveillance of the firm's headquarters had revealed industry-typical security; armed guards patrolling inside and outside, cameras everywhere, fingerprint and retinal scanners on the upper levels. It’s nothing that she hasn’t seen (and conquered) before, and she slides past it all with ease. She uses a handheld device to hack into the cameras and loop their footage, and that same device allows her to get past the scanners, using data obtained the previous week while on a date with the chief financial officer of the company.

Getting past the guards, on the other hand, is all talent. She doesn’t even have to knock a single one of them out.

Her target is a laboratory on the sixteenth floor. When she slides inside, the motion sensor lights overhead stay off, but the soft glow coming from the computer monitors and equipment is enough to light her way. She stops at a terminal halfway up the room and plugs in a USB, ready to suck up all the information she's been paid to retrieve. 

As soon as she touches the keyboard, the overhead lights flick on, flooding the room with harsh light. 

"You're as good as they say you are." The voice comes from a intercom near the door. "There are twelve armed guards outside the door. When you leave the room, they'll escort you to my office. Don't be stupid." 

Braeden just barely resists the urge to smash her fist through the computer monitor.

&.

Laura Hale is taller than she looks in the papers. Her composure is stately; her back is perfectly straight and her hands are clasped neatly on the mahogany desk in front of her. Long black hair shot through with streaks of auburn hangs over her shoulders in loose waves.

For a long time, she doesn't move. She remains motionless, mouth frozen in a half-smirk. 

It takes a lot to unnerve Braeden, but the longer Laura remains silent, the more Braeden wants to try her luck with the guards flanking the door. 

"I have a proposal," Laura finally says, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Braeden raises an eyebrow. Laura's half-smirk grows to full mast.

"You're a thief," she continues. "A very good thief. I'm sure the authorities of half a dozen countries would love to get their hands on you." 

Braeden snorts. Half a dozen is a low-blow. The real number is triple that.

"Come work for me." 

"Why?" Braeden asks. Laura shrugs. 

"Why not? My competitor saw fit to hire a thief, and I'm all about keeping up with my competition." Without looking away from Braeden, she slides open a drawer on the left side of her desk and pulls out a enormous stack of cash. 

"Here's your retainer. Feel free to count it. It's triple what Alpha Tech paid you for the whole job." 

Braeden doesn't count. She simply leans forward and extends her arm across Laura's desk for a handshake.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
